


Meaning

by Lightning_Bee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Evil Ichigo, M/M, Master/Slave, Memory Alteration, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bee/pseuds/Lightning_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes when he's chained up like this, handcuffed and on his knees at the foot of Ichigo-sama's bed, Uryuu thinks that maybe his life wasn't always this way." Uryuu is nothing but a slave and always has been. At least what his master lets him believe. AU where Ichigo betrayed the Soul Society and joined Aizen. IchiIshi yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quincy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write something like this for ages but I'm a little bit nervous about it. I hope you all enjoy it though :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach otherwise IchiIshi would be canon. Canon I tell you!

Sometimes when he's chained up like this, handcuffed, naked and on his knees at the foot of Ichigo-sama's bed for hours at a time, Uryuu thinks that maybe his life wasn't always this way. There was a time he used to always think like that and, although it's far less frequent now, every so often he still wonders. The images (or 'delusions' as Ichigo-sama commonly calls them) he sometimes sees are certainly vivid enough to be memories, but even he has to admit that most of them are too far-fetched to be reality.

A great deal of the images Uryuu sees are of himself in a white uniform; pristine and expertly made by his own two hands. It's pure and simplistic in style with a neat blue trim and short matching cape. There is something about the way it looks that just sparks something in him that he can't quite explain. The closest thing he can relate the feeling to is pride but the mere idea of that is completely confusing to him. What pride can be found from making and wearing a uniform? It didn't make any sense. Besides only Aizen-sama, his generals and the arrancar are permitted to wear white anyway.

Other times the images are more like a silent movie than simple pictures, and he watches himself fighting hollows and captain-level shinigami with some sort of spirit bow. Mostly the other him wins these battles either on his own or with the aid of others and these particular visions sometimes even leave a faint tingling sensation in his fingertips that feels oddly like power. It's a laughable concept. Uryuu is pretty sure he has never been a particularly powerful man. Yet he can't help but wonder why he sees these hallucinations while the true memories of his past continue to evade him.

Uryuu's lost count of the number of times Ichigo-sama has told him about his real past. He supposes that he is lucky his master is such a patient man. Most of the generals in Aizen-sama's army aren't very understanding when it comes to their slaves but Ichigo-sama seems to have it in abundance. Uryuu feels like he can talk to his master about almost anything. In fact, he had told Ichigo-sama all about it the moment the visions started and the elder man had laughed at his questions before telling him the images were only 'delusions of his over-active imagination'. Uryuu is usually inclined to agree but he can't help but feel a niggle of doubt every now and then. It's a rare sensation but he can't help but remember that his master had been unusually rough with him that night. Almost like he was warning Uryuu to stay in his place. It is a warning Uryuu is trying his hardest to heed but still the visions and sensations continue to bother him at random.

Perhaps the most disturbing is when he sees the faces of his master's enemies in the guise of friends. Predominately this is Sado Yasatora, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Kisuke Urahara but every now and then the faces of other shinigami such as Renji Abarai also assault his mind. Even he knows better than to tell Ichigo-sama of these particular images. There is a strong animosity between his master and those people that is evident at even the mere mention of their names. Ichigo-sama hates them. Therefore, despite what he sees, Uryuu must also hate them. Seeing them as possible friends is like signing his own death warrant. He has no doubt that his master loves him, because Ichigo-sama frequently tells him so, but he knows better than to tempt fate.

The sound of footsteps along the corridor outside the room pull Uryuu out of his thoughts and he immediately alters his pose; kneeling up with his back straight and head up rather than his original lazy slouching. The metal of the handcuffs bites into the flesh of his wrists a little more harshly and the cold stone floor grazes his bare knees but he knows it is worth the slight pain to please his master. A key turns in the lock a moment later and Uryuu finds himself smiling. His master's work must finally be done for the day and he can distract himself from these troublesome doubts with his usual obedience. The door swings open and Ichigo-sama, still clad in his white 'general of Hueco Mundo' uniform, strides inside. His master is grinning and Uryuu slowly lets out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"I hope you've been behaving today," Ichigo-sama greets him fondly as he takes in the sight of Uryuu's posture. The door closes itself behind him as he speaks and Uryuu hears a small click that announces it has automatically locked once more.

"Yes Ichigo-sama." The reply is instant and engrained into his very being. He knows better than to lie. Although it would be difficult for him to have attempted to misbehave anyway and they both know this. Uryuu thinks his master must just like having some form of routine.

"Good," the smile on Ichigo-sama's face is so bright it's almost blinding as he walks over and begins unlocking his slave's restraints. "Today has been difficult enough as it is without needing to dish you out some punishment. Aizen's being a total nightmare." Uryuu resists the urge to rub his sore wrists as they are released from the handcuffs and holds his position. He imagines that if his master has had a bad day such an action would have caused him some problems. He is still very aware of the punishment he received for it once before and doesn't want to relive it.

"I am glad to please you Master," Uryuu replies keeping his eyes firmly on the floor as he talks. Two fingers gently slide under his chin and tilt his head up to look at his master and the orange-haired man smiles down at him as he obeys.

"And you do it so well," he says and Uryuu basks in the praise until Ichigo-sama's grin suddenly drops without warning. A moment passes quietly between them before the silence is broken once more by an order. "Undress me." Ah, so his master is in one of _those_ moods. Without a moment of hesitation Uryuu silently obeys, feeling Ichigo-sama's hazel eyes boring into him and following his every move closely as he slowly removes his master's clothes, folding them and placing them carefully on the chair in the corner of the room. The intensity of Ichigo-sama's gaze makes Uryuu shiver slightly.

As soon as the last of the clothes are folded his master practically pounces on him; pushing Uryuu onto his back on the bed with a little more force than necessary and straddling his thighs. Uryuu let out a small noise of surprise as he was pinned before quickly slamming a hand over his mouth in horror. _How dare he even-_ One of Ichigo-sama's hands gently pulls it away from his lips and Uryuu timidly looks up into his master's eyes in confusion. He blinks in surprise when he sees his master smiling down at him and there's silence between them for a minute before Ichigo-sama breaks it.

"Don't hide from me Uryuu. I want to hear all those pretty little noises," he murmurs into Uryuu's ear, teeth scrapping against the sensitive flesh and the slave gasps slightly at the sensation.

"Y-yes Ichigo-sama." His master lets out a smug chuckle that makes Uryuu a little tense in anticipation.

"Good boy."A small smile tugs at Uryuu's mouth at the praise but is removed a moment later by Ichigo-sama's lips moving softly against his own as his master's hands trail up the bare skin of his chest. Uryuu automatically kisses back hiding his surprise behind his usual obedience; Ichigo-sama rarely kisses him gently like this and it's almost intoxicating. It makes Uryuu crave in a way he hasn't felt before. His master's hands shift to his arms and push them above his head suddenly, pressing his wrists into the mattress with a bit more force as he pulled away from his slave's lips.

"Tell me what I should do to you Uryuu," he requests suddenly and Uryuu's eyes widen uncertainly. Tell his master what to do? The very idea is absurd.

"I-it's not my p-place to tell you what to do I-Ichigo-sama," he stammers after a second of hesitation. It's the only answer he can think of that makes even the smallest bit of sense. Uryuu is there to serve; not to make orders or requests.

"You're right," his master agrees with a wide grin. "It isn't." One of his hands trails back down Uryuu's chest for a moment before pinching one of his nipples roughly. Uryuu arches his back at little with a moan and lets his eyes close for a moment as Ichigo-sama's words wash over him. "I can do anything I want to you and you'll let me won't you Uryuu?"

"Yes..."

"Shall I tell you a secret Uryuu?" Ichigo-sama asked quietly. "I wanted you like this from the moment we first met. Somehow I knew that this was how it was supposed to be and I was right, wasn't I?" Uryuu opens his eyes at the question in confusion; blue meeting stunning hazel and he lets out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Even if he doesn't understand the answer is obvious to him when he sees the look on his master's face.

"Of course, Ichigo-sama," he whispers. Lips capture Uryuu's in another kiss instantly but this time it's different; teeth biting harshly at his bottom lip and Ichigo-sama's tongue plundering his mouth with a single minded ferocity that makes Uryuu gasp for breath. A whimper falls from his lips as Ichigo-sama shifts from his original position without breaking their harsh kissing; parting Uryuu's thighs and kneeling between them. A second later one of his master's hands closes around his growing erection and pumps him roughly, lips muffling the desperate moans that the touch causes. Uryuu feels like he's floating and is so lost that he barely notices when two of Ichigo-sama's fingers are thrust into him until his master starts to move them. His hips buck helplessly as they hit his prostate and he pants breathlessly when Ichigo-sama's other hand leaves his erection to push his hips to the mattress. A third finger joins the others and the new stretch burns painfully making Uryuu's eyes water slightly. His master pulls his lips from the slave's with a smirk, eyes raking over Uryuu's vulnerable and pleasure-ridden form.

You're so beautiful like this," he tells Uryuu smugly, crooking his fingers against the boy's prostate mercilessly. Uryuu lets out a choked sound and pushes back into them for more instinctively. "Desperate and ready to be fucked by your master. Tell me Uryuu. Should I give you what you want?"

"Please..." Uryuu begs, knowing that this is what his master wants from him and he _has_ to please Ichigo-sama because only Ichigo-sama can make him feel this way; make him burn and want and need.

"Please what?" Ichigo-sama sounds amused and his eyes are shining with fiery lust that sears through Uryuu as they meet Uryuu's clouded ones. The fingers inside him become more incessant and Uryuu groans painfully.

"Fuck me Master. Use me as you see fit," he pleads, biting his kiss-swollen bottom lip before he continues. "Nothing else matters. Nothing but you." His master's response is instant; a growl coming from his lips and his fingers leaving Uryuu's body before his hands force his slave's legs to part further. Uryuu lets out a slight whimper at the empty feeling the action causes before letting out a pained gasp as Ichigo-sama thrusts into him without warning.

"You're such a little slut," his master hisses into his ear, barely giving him any time to adjust before starting up a punishing rhythm that makes Uryuu gasp for air. His eyes roll back in pleasure and his clutches desperately at his master's back for something - _anything_ \- to ground him.

"I-Ichigo-sama..."

"You belong to me," Ichigo-sama whispers into his ear as he pushes deeper into Uryuu's pliant body. There's an odd hint of desperation in his tone like he's trying reassure himself of his ownership as he speaks. It confuses Uryuu enough to make him worry about what could have made his master so insecure even as he continues. "No one else. Nobody but me will ever touch you again because you're mine. My Quincy. Mine alone!" Uryuu lets out a groan of agreement at the pleasure that courses through him as his master moves, wondering what the word Quincy means. "Say it! Say you're mine!"

"Yours," Uryuu gasps out obediently. Of course he belongs to Ichigo-sama. To Uryuu there is no one else but him and there never will be. His master is the only one he needs and his happiness is the only thing Uryuu craves. And yet...that word 'Quincy' sticks into his mind. Something about it is so familiar but he can't quite remember where from. Another rough thrust from his master sends Uryuu's mind hurling back to the present and he is momentarily horrified he was distracted from serving Ichigo-sama for even a second.

"Again. Tell me you belong to me again!" Ichigo-sama demands pulling Uryuu's legs to wrap around his waist so he can push even deeper and take all he wants from his slave's body, The new angle makes Uryuu arch his back helplessly for more, all thoughts of anything but pleasing Ichigo-sama disappearing in an instant.

"Yours. Yours forever," he promises breathlessly and his master lets out a groan of satisfaction, slamming into Uryuu one more time with a yell as he finds completion. The sensation of his master releasing inside of him sends Uryuu over the edge as well and he goes limp in Ichigo-sama's arms, exhausted. Neither of them move for a moment and just lay still, panting breathlessly. Eventually Ichigo-sama spurs their movement; pulling out of Uryuu and rolling them over so Uryuu's head rested on his chest before wrapping his arms around the smaller man possessively. A comfortable silence settles between them and Uryuu knows that he will be sleeping in his master's bed for the rest of the night. Ichigo-sama presses a gentle kiss into his hair and Uryuu frowns a little as he reflects on what has just happened between them; a thought hitting him suddenly and refusing to leave. He thinks about it for a moment before pressing his lips together and trembling slightly.

"I-Ichigo-sama?" he whispers nervously against the warm skin of his master's chest. He knows this is a terrible idea and he shouldn't even have dare to think it let alone ask but somehow he can't stop the question spilling out.

"Hmmm?"

"What's a Quincy?" There's silence between them for a long moment before Ichigo-sama lets out an odd strangled noise that sounds vaguely like a choked sob.

"It's nothing Uryuu. It's just a random word I made up," he murmurs quietly before gently stroking his slave's raven hair. "Now go to sleep." Uryuu only hesitates for the briefest of seconds before he closes his eyes obediently. He is sure that Ichigo-sama would never lie to him over something as trivial as a simple word but he supposes it doesn't really matter if he does anyway. It isn't as if that word is personally significant to Uryuu, is it?

Yet somewhere, in the furthest and darkest corner of his mind, Uryuu Ishida is screaming.


	2. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand :) It's a lot shorter and slightly different to what I had in mind but my muse seemed to dislike my original idea. I hope you all enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Pairings: Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of consensual sex, master/slave and BDSM.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. As you can see by the lack of yaoi in canon.

* * *

 

When he's lying comfortably in bed like this with Uryuu pliant and spent in his arms, Ichigo likes to reflect on his new life as a general in Aizen's army. It had been a difficult choice for him to betray his friends at first but after everything he had gone through in the Seireitei and seeing the Rukongai district he'd realised the Soul Society was not all it was cracked up to be. It had a broken and fragile leadership, ruled by a King that few had seen. The Gotei 13 were full of deceit but at least Aizen made his goal clear after he had what he wanted. So he had joined Aizen and forsaken his friends with the aim to make things better for the souls of the future-dead. He knows that somewhere along the way he has slowly become someone different from the boy he used to be.

At first he'd felt guilty for his treachery but now there are few things Ichigo feels guilty about any more; after all he's done petty feelings like guilt are dangerous so when he does feel a spark of that damning emotion he usually disregards it. Yet sometimes, no matter what he does, his conscience is impossible to ignore and Ichigo can barely stand it. What spurs his guilt is always the same and it's easily avoidable. He doesn't have to keep Uryuu chained to his bed. He doesn't have to treat the boy he loves as nothing more than a slave. After everything that he's put Uryuu through he doubts the younger boy could cope without him anyway but Ichigo knows he won't stop. He'd rather suffer the guilt than risk even the slightest chance of losing Uryuu. Especially after the cruelty he'd let the boy endure to get him as he is now.

Ichigo had found it surprisingly easy to trick him; a few desperate words during battle about how he'd been so confused by Aizen's lies he hadn't been thinking straight when he'd betrayed his friends and Uryuu had jumped at the chance to try and 'bring him back to the light'. Why Uryuu had actually come on his own to meet him was a mystery to Ichigo. He had always thought the Quincy as incredibly smart and a flawless strategist. Yet that day it was as if Uryuu had forgotten all of that in his naïve haste. He had been easy to capture and, according to Szayelaporro, a joy to break. Ichigo hadn't been too happy with that at the time. Everyone knew what Szayelaporro's subjects usually ended up like when he'd finished with them and Aizen had promised him that Uryuu would be in his care after the necessary measures had been taken. Usually that didn't include testing from the Octava espada but Ichigo hadn't had much of a choice; Aizen had insisted that, as the last of the Quincy, Uryuu had to go through the lab before Ichigo could have him. Despite his past fussing though, Ichigo has to admit that he is mostly pleased with the end result of Szayelaporro's fun. At least he doesn't have to worry about Uryuu bitching at him all the time (or at all for that matter).

When he'd gone to pick up his prize, when the Octava espada had finished, he hadn't been expecting what had greeted him; Uryuu knelt quite and demure at Szayelaporro's feet with a small smile on his face. He'd been wary at first but when Uryuu looked up at him with those sparkling sapphire eyes he'd been ecstatic. Things had fallen into place easily after that. Uryuu, brainwashed as he was, seemed to be willing to do anything for 'his Ichigo-sama' and even though he tried to resist the temptation Ichigo had eventually succumbed to the desires he had always had for the once proud Quincy. It was then that the guilt had began to surface more often and although he always tried to brush it off sometimes it got the better of him.

Uryuu stirs in his arms and the movement snaps Ichigo out of his thoughts in surprise. Uryuu usually falls asleep pretty much straight after sex, particularly when Ichigo is rougher and more possessive than the slave is expecting. He glances down at the boy held close to his chest with a slight frown. Uryuu's dark hair is a mess and his pale skin bruised from where Ichigo had held him down with a bit more force than necessary. He looks thoroughly debauched and yet...

"I-Ichigo-sama?" The use of his name is barely a whisper but Ichigo hears it anyway. His frown deepens in concern at Uryuu's weak stutter. It's a frequent occurrence recently, almost as if Uryuu is too frightened to speak to him. Ichigo pauses for half a second before gently running a hand through the younger boy's raven locks to soothe him.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo prompts quietly, patiently waiting for an answer. He isn't too sure what to expect really. It's not like Uryuu could have done anything – he'd been chained to Ichigo's bed all day. Maybe he was being plagued by the 'delusional' memories of his old life before he'd been captured again.

"What's a Quincy?" The question throws Ichigo off guard for a moment and his mind automatically begins to race in concern because Szayelaporro had insisted that if there was  _one thing_  Uryuu would never remember it was that one word. So how the hell does- Wait, he silently scolds himself, maybe Uryuu doesn't remember it at all. Going over his memory of the past hour Ichigo's eyes widen when he realises where Uryuu got the word from.

_Tight heat surrounded the hot flesh of his erection as he drove deeper into the willing body beneath him. Vicious and animalistic in his possessiveness as he snarled into his slave's ear._

" _You belong to me. No one else. Nobody but me will ever touch you again because you're mine. My Quincy. Mine alone!" A desperate moan of agreement from the boy under him spurring him on even more. "Say it! Say you're mine!" Hands tightened on pale flesh as he waited for his answer. The breathless gasp of a reply only making even more rough._

" _Yours..."_

The guilt hits him like a train and he lets out a strangled sound, holding back a sob as regret floods through him ruthlessly. The memories of Uryuu's original pleading when he'd been caught echoing in his ears. ("No! Let me go you brutes! Kurosaki tell them to get their filthy hands off of me! Kurosaki? Please tell me you didn't- You liar! You dirty little- Kurosaki! Kurosaki  _please_! I'm begging you! Ichigo! ICHIGO!") He lets out a shaky breath and struggles to push away the sick feeling settling in his stomach at the thought.

"It's nothing Uryuu. It's just a random word I made up," he lies, hiding his emotions behind a more neutral tone as he strokes the boy's raven hair again. This time more to comfort himself than Uryuu. "Now go to sleep," he orders, only just managing to stop his voice cracking at the last word as Uryuu complies just like the well trained pet he has become.

And later, when he's sure Uryuu's completely lost to sleep and he's lying wide awake beside him, Ichigo feels bitter tears well up and fall down his cheeks for the first time in years.

"A Quincy...a Quincy is a human with the ability to absorb and manipulate Reishi," he tells the slumbering boy slowly, staring at Uryuu's peaceful face as his tears drop onto the boy's pale skin. "And I- I destroyed the last of them."

 


	3. Reunion

It's a very rare that Uryuu doesn't understand the reasoning behind his master's actions but he can't help feeling confused at the moment. Silently he watches as Ichigo-sama slowly finishes buttoning up the plain shirt he's insisting Uryuu wears for their 'trip out' today. His master, though kinder than most, rarely allows him clothes. In fact Uryuu can't even remember the last time he's been allowed out of his master's bedroom. Usually he spends his days chained to the foot of the bed, waiting for Ichigo-sama to come back. Only today Ichigo-sama has already made it clear that Uryuu, as always, has no choice in the matter. A soft kiss to the side of his neck causes Uryuu to frown. He can't help but notice that his master has dressed him completely in white; the shirt, trousers, shoes, socks and even his underwear. It's a choice that is shocking in a way. Even if he was used to clothes to be wearing  _white_ of all things- the colour that only arrancar and their lords were permitted to wear – is almost overwhelming. Uryuu knows what he is and he's very aware that a slave like him has no right to be put anywhere near such a level.

"You're thinking too loud," Ichigo-sama murmurs in his ear, smoothing out the collar of Uryuu's shirt. He stiffens immediately, cursing himself for being stupid enough to let his confusion show. It's not his place question or ponder on his master's orders. He is there to obey and that's his only purpose. Yet, like always, he's thinking about things he shouldn't be.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo-sama," he whispers nervously. He's not scared, not really, but ever since Uryuu asked him about that strange word 'Quincy' his master has become a little unpredictable. He's just a bit...intimidated. Ichigo-sama lets out a soft sigh and gently tilts Uryuu's head up with two finger's under the younger male's chin so their eyes meet.

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about."

"Promise?" Uryuu asks timidly, not soothed by the softly spoken words. He doesn't want to annoy his master but he hates all this uncertainty. He likes the order and clarity of the rules Ichigo-sama has set him; they make him feel safe and sure of his purpose. The blatant disregard for them his master keeps displaying is unsettling.

"I promise," Ichigo-sama assures him, pressing another kiss to Uryuu's forehead. The slave can't help but smile slightly at the the simple comfort. It's familiar and soothing even in the midst of all the confusion. "Now come on, we're gonna be late." Uryuu doesn't get a chance to even think of replying before his master is pulling him out of the bedroom door and he automatically tenses as they enter the corridor. It's been so long since he's been outside his master's room that he's not surprised by the fear that starts to hit him at being in such an unfamiliar and open place. Uryuu is definitely relieved when Ichigo-sama notices and quickly wraps an arm round his waist before he pulls him close. "Relax," the elder man orders again as he starts leading Uryuu down the corridor and steering him around the corner. Uryuu forces his body to obey the command after a second of hesitation. He's pretty sure that Ichigo-sama will tell him anything he needs to know and will give him any necessary warnings when the time arises. For now he just has to focus on the orders he's being given and hope for the best.

They reach the end of the next corridor quickly and Ichigo-sama stops them in front of a white door stamped clearly with a large gothic six. Uryuu jumps in shock when it opens without his master even having chance to knock. A tall arrancar with electric blue hair stands in the doorway with a small sneer on his face, his eyes slowly trailing up and down Uryuu's form in assessment, and Ichigo-sama clears his throat pointedly. The arrancar smirks nastily at the sound before letting out a cruel sounding chuckle.

"He's a lot prettier now than when I last saw him Kurosaki," he comments in an amused tone. The words are aimed at his master but Uryuu can feel the arrancar's eyes still staring at him. Not just any arrancar, he realises as the blue haired man continues and his gaze flickers nervously back to the six on the door, this man is an espada. A shiver runs down Uryuu's spine and he barely registers the next thing the stranger says. "If they all turn out like that I wouldn't mind having a pretty little plaything myself." The words make Uryuu feel slightly sick for some reason he can't explain. He knows that he is to some extent exactly what it being described. It shouldn't bother him to be described as such and yet... The world seems to spin for a moment and without warning he's hit with one of his accursed delusional images.

_*'Delusion'*_

_He's in that strange uniform again; prim and proper, pure white and blue trim. Only this time he's captured. Defenseless. He's been tricked and struggling in the arms of two powerful men; one has jet black hair and blank green eyes with matching tear track markings down his cheeks and the other is the blue haired espada he's only just met in reality. In front of him Ichigo-sama is watching him fight against their hold with a smug smile on his face and Uryuu realises that he's shouting at the men and his master. He decides to listen to the words even though he knows they actually mean very little in real life._

" _ **No! Let me go you brutes! Kurosaki tell them to get their filthy hands off of me!"**_ _Ichigo-sama's smirk only widens and Uryuu feels a tightening sensation in his chest that he can only describe as heartbreak._ _ **"Kurosaki? Please tell me you didn't- You liar! You dirty little-"**_ _The blue haired espada punches him in the stomach and Uryuu gasps at the pain, winded by the impact but refusing to fall silent even as he tries a different tactic._ _ **"Kurosaki! Kurosaki please! I'm begging you! Ichigo! ICHIGO!"**_ _Only his master just keeps smiling even as Uryuu is dragged away._

_*'Delusion' Ends*_

The real world returns in his vision a moment later but Uryuu can tell that the damage is already done. Both the espada and his master have serious expressions on their faces and Uryuu gets the sense that someone, although he's not sure who, is about to be given a lot of trouble. He can't help but start a little in surprise when Ichigo-sama pulls him into a tight embrace but hesitantly returns it nevertheless. His master pulls away swiftly after and mutters something to their companion and the espada nods before another grin spreads across his face.

"Can I be there when you kick his pink-haired little arse?" he asks sadistically.

"No, but feel free to kick him when he's down when I'm finally done with him if you want to Grimmjow," Ichigo-sama replies in a careless tone. Uryuu knows it's an act though; his master's fingernails bite into the skin of Uryuu's hip as he slips his arm round the slave's waist as he talks. "Especially if I find out he's been lying to me."

"Guess that'll have to do," Grimmjow says with a vicious smirk. "I best go get him now and drag him to this meeting then. Pretty sure Aizen won't care that he's there, even though he's ranked lower than six, if you explain it to him." Ichigo-sama makes a vague sound of agreement before the espada hurries ahead of them, presumably to get whomever it is Ichigo-sama ordered him to, and Uryuu bites his lip uncertainly.

"Stop looking so nervous Uryuu," Ichigo-sama says suddenly and Uryuu jolts as his master begins walking again, forced to keep up by the other man's arm around his waist. He quickly schools his face into a less apprehensive expression at the comment, briefly glancing at Ichigo-sama's face to gauge his mood. As if sensing his unease Ichigo-sama gives him a faint smile. "I'm not annoyed at you Uryuu. These strange hallucinations aren't your fault and you have nothing to worry about. I'll be talking to Szayel about them again later." Uryuu lets out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding at the reassurance but he's still not completely comfortable when Ichigo-sama stops them in front of another door. This one is also white but there is no number marking it this time. Ichigo-sama doesn't bother to knock either and pushes it open carelessly before leading Uryuu inside. The sight that awaits them immediately makes the slave tense up.

The room is huge and is more like a castle hall than anything else Uryuu can think of. Arrancar seemed to be everywhere; huge crowds waiting at each side leaving a walkway down the centre of the room. Uryuu takes it all in quickly, shrinking into his master's side when he notices a throne at the other end of room. A man with slicked back brown hair lounges in it carelessly and some instinct in Uryuu tells him that the man is Aizen-sama – the King of Hueco Mundo and lord to even Uryuu's own master. The throne is flanked by three others; two shinigami and an arrancar with jet black hair. Ichigo-sama carries on walking without pause even as Uryuu takes it all in, holding the younger boy tighter so he's forced to keep in step with him. Uryuu's grateful for it in a way but as they head down the centre of the room and close to the throne he can't help but feel even more uncomfortable. The arrancar on the sides of the room seem to stare at them as they move and the arrancar next to Aizen-sama seems to become more familiar as they progress. They stop just a few feet in front of the throne and Uryuu shakes his head a little to clear it. The arrancar is unimportant. He has to pay attention to what is happening. It still makes no sense to him why he's here in the presence of Aizen-sama of all places. It's that he has to focus on now.

"I was worried for a moment you weren't going to come," Aizen-sama states in an amused tone, his eyes fixing on Ichigo-sama with a mildly admonishing look to them. "Thank goodness I was mistaken." Uryuu feels a lump form in his throat at the sound of the elder man's voice. There is a hint of a threat to it, even though the words are said softly. Ichigo-sama rolls his eyes.

"As if I had much of a choice," he grumbles before giving the man a reluctant bow. Uryuu holds back a frown at his master's lack of respect. It's not really all that surprising considering how often Ichigo-sama usually complains to him about the King of Hueco Mundo but nevertheless the slave can't help but disapprove. A smirk flits onto Aizen-sama's lips despite the other man's attitude.

"Hmm...quite. A meeting like this cannot go without it's most important players though," Aizen-sama retorts before turning to the arrancar Uryuu can't help but feel is familiar. "Is our prisoner ready for viewing Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama. The Primera will bring him in upon your command."

"Prisoner?" Ichigo-sama repeats with a frown. "What prisoner?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot you don't know yet. He attempted a solo attack on our borders not long after you finished your last patrol," Aizen-sama tells him with a cruel smile that makes Uryuu shiver when paired with his smug tone of voice. "I thought it appropriate that he see your sweet Uryuu-chan. Particularly as he is the only reason our prisoner came here." Uryuu's eyes widen in shock and uncertainty at the mention of his name. This man, whoever he may be, had come here for him of all people? A mere slave? A cold expression appears on Ichigo-sama's face at the revelation.

"Who is it?" he asks darkly. Aizen-sama's smirk grows into a nasty grin and he pointedly nods at Ulquiorra who doesn't seem to respond. A few seconds pass in silence before the sound of the door opening breaks the quiet and a brunette male and a green-haired girl that Uryuu immediately guesses are espada roughly drag another male figure into the room. The man tries to fight them off but it's clear he's outmatched. Uryuu briefly wonders why he's bothering before he actually realises who the prisoner is.

"I thought perhaps a family reunion would be appropriate," Aizen-sama says mockingly as Uryuu lets out an involuntary gasp. "After all, it's been quite a while since Ishida-san has seen his precious son."

 


	4. Liar Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! Being back at uni has really sapped my of my inspiration – the ending of this chapter in particular was hell and I'm really not keen on it. Nevertheless here it finally is! It's not my best but I'm hoping it will successfully lay out some groundwork for the later plot (some of which isn't even solidified in my brain yet :/) so hopefully you'll forgive me and put up with me for now. I'll also try to be faster with the next chapter this time I promise!

* * *

 

Uryuu feels many things as he watches his father fight to get out of the hold the Primera espada have on him. At first he's almost overwhelmed by a mixture of shock and excitement because, as far as he's aware, he hasn't seen his father since he was seven years old and even that he can't remember. Like everything else in his past he can't recall their last meeting. In fact the only reason he can recognise the man now is because of the hazy picture Ichigo-sama once showed him when he had told Uryuu about his forgotten past. Only the sensations are quickly replaced with a hot stab of doubt as he studies the man's face with wide eyes.

“It's not possible,” he mutters under his breath, ignoring his master's worried expression and Aizen-sama's smirk before raising his voice loud enough for them both to hear. “That man...he can't be my father.” It's not that Uryuu doesn't want to believe; he would love to have a father. It's just...

“Oh?” Aizen-sama replies with a small chuckle and Uryuu knows he's being mocked.“What makes you say that?” The white-haired man stops fighting his captors suddenly, his gaze fixing on Uryuu instead. The slave looks away quickly to hide his discomfort when he sees confusion swimming in the other man's eyes.

“My father is dead,” he says quietly without looking up from the floor. “He was killed by a rogue arrancar.” That was what Ichigo-sama had told him that day when he'd shown him the picture. The story Ichigo-sama had told him was relatively simple; they'd been in the human realm when the arrancar had attacked and Ichigo-sama, having been sent by Aizen-sama to help find the traitor for the espada to destroy, had arrived just a moment too late. Both Uryuu and his father had been fatally wounded that day and Ichigo-sama had known he could only save one of them. He had let Uryuu's father choose who would live and the man had chosen to die in order to save his son's life. Uryuu can't help but shiver slightly at the thought. Only he knows Ichigo-sama would never lie to him about something so important so the man just can't be his father. He doesn't really think Ichigo-sama would ever lie to him at all.

“I see,” Aizen-sama murmurs thoughtfully before a wide grin stretches across his face. “Did Kurosaki-kun tell you that?” Uryuu frowned a little at the question. The answer is obvious. After all until now the only people he has spoken to since he'd lost his memories are Ichigo-sama and Szayelaporro-sama, who only saw him when Ichigo-sama wanted him checked over medically.

“Uryuu...” The man's voice is desperate as he says the name but Uryuu still refuses to look at him as he nods in answer to Aizen-sama's question. He's certain the man who is supposedly his father is nothing more than an impostor – there's no other explanation.

“I can assure you now that this man is Ryuuken Ishida. This man, Uryuu-chan, is your father,” Aizen-sama tells him smugly. A low growl sounds from beside him and Uryuu jumps slightly in surprise when Ichigo-sama suddenly pulls him backwards so he's leaning on the elder man's chest.

“What are you playing at Aizen?” he snarls angrily, arms tight around his slave's waist. Uryuu's never heard his master sound so furious before, even when giving him punishment, and he automatically tenses up in Ichigo-sama's hold. Nothing good can come out of his master being in such a foul mood and Uryuu's pretty sure if turns and looks into the older man's eyes he will be burnt by the fire that is, without a doubt, blazing in them.

“I think it is time that Uryuu-chan knows the truth about his father's betrayal,” Aizen-sama says calmly. He seems completely unaffected by Ichigo-sama's anger and something tells Uryuu that perhaps he even expected it. The slave doesn't dwell on that though, focusing on what the King of Hueco Mundo was saying instead. “I think you've protected him for long enough.”

“Truth?” Uryuu asks quietly. “Are implying that my master has lied to me?” There's a shocked silence for a brief moment before the slave realises what he's just done. He's challenging the _King;_ the man who is in charge of even his own master. By rights he could be murdered on the spot for his insolence. Horrified at his blatant disrespect Uryuu opens his mouth to beg forgiveness immediately but is cut off by a sudden burst of laughter. His mouth snaps shut, eye widening when it registers that Aizen-sama is the one who is laughing.

“Your loyalty and trust in Kurosaki-kun is outstanding,” the man comments with a sinister smile. Aizen-sama looks at the orange-haired boy behind Uryuu for a brief moment and the slave feels the hold around his waist loosens slightly as he does. The slave can practically feel the anger disintegrating but he doesn't understand why. “But yes, your master unwillingly lied to you on my orders. Your father did not die for you and I dare say would never even contemplate dying for you. The only reason he seeks you now is for his own benefit.” Aizen-sama's words feel like venom in his ears as Uryuu takes them in. The confusion from before he's been trying to suppress heightening and once again invading his thoughts. A scuffling sound breaks through the tension before Uryuu can reply. The unfamiliar vice of his father filling Uryuu's ears instead.

“I will not stand here and listen to you poison my son's mind any further! Uryuu, stop this nonsense and think logically. No matter what they have done to you I know you are capable of seeing the truth. Or are you really as useless as I have been telling you for all these years?” Ryuuken snaps, trying once again to fight out of his captors' hold. The slave stares at him uncertainly, not understanding what he means. He hasn't seen his father, the man in front of him, since he was seven years old. He can't possibly have told him anything since then. Wordlessly the male espada holding Ryuuken rips off part of his uniform with a bored expression before stuffing it into the man's mouth as a gag. Aizen-sama clears his throat pointedly and Uryuu turns his attention back to him immediately, ignoring his discomfort at the rough treatment of the man who he now knew to be his father.

“As I was saying, your father has come for you only to serve his own means,” Aizen-sama explains in a smug tone. “The truth of the matter is your father gambled your safety away in an attempt to capture members of my army and Kurosaki-kun fortunately managed to protect you from any serious harm.” Uryuu ignores the muffled sound of outrage that comes from his father at the accusation.

“I don't understand.”

“Perhaps it would be more beneficial for Kurosaki-kun to explain?” Aizen-sama suggests with a dark grin. Ichigo-sama lets out an irritated snort but when Uryuu turns around to face his master he notices that Ichigo-sama looks nervous rather than angry. There's a few seconds of silence between them before Ichigo-sama lets out a sigh and looks away, avoiding Uryuu's gaze.

“The night I saved your life...your father told me to heal you rather than himself because...because he wanted to distract me and the espada I called on to help me save you. I was just a kid like you and I was naive. I thought he was honestly afraid...but he knew he wouldn't die because he had his allies,who were our enemies, coming to save him... His main focus was not on saving you at all but capturing and destroying our forces. He didn't care if you died...You were just a tool to him, not a son.” Ichigo-sama says slowly. Uryuu can hear his father fighting the espada holding him and trying to shout at Ichigo-sama through the gag, clearly denying everything he's being accused of. His desperation is harder to ignore this time but Uryuu manages to hold his resolve as his master continues his explanation. “When one of the arrancar I had called realised what he was doing we took you and ran. I insisted. I didn't...I couldn't let him use you like that again. I thought that by taking you we could be friends but...Aizen insisted you were treated like a prisoner of war. We were both only children but you were made my slave to honour that.” Silence fell between them, only broken by Ryuuken's muffled shouts.

“I don't understand,” Uryuu said eventually with a slight frown. “Why would-”

“Perhaps it would make more sense if I put it in simpler terms,” Aizen-sama interrupted calmly. Uryuu immediately went quiet and the brunette man smirked. “Your father was and still is a first-generation member of the resistance.” The words hit Uryuu like a ton of bricks.

“The resistance?” he repeats softly in horror. His stomach clenches sharply at the revelation. His father is one of _them_? One of his master's sworn enemies? Uryuu can't help but feel slightly sick at the mere thought. His mind briefly wonders to his delusions for a moment, particularly the one's of Ichigo-sama's enemies. He doesn't recall his father being in any of them but he supposes that that's hardly relevant. Yet no wonder Ichigo-sama was so nervous about them; in most of them Uryuu sees himself fighting alongside his master's enemies and, as if that wasn't bad enough in the first place, for his father to among the resistance... Ichigo-sama must be constantly worried they might influence him into following in his father's footsteps. Uryuu can honestly say he's slightly in awe of his master's calm behaviour in the cold light of the situation.

“I'm sorry Uryuu,” Ichigo-sama tells him with a weak smile. “I didn't want to tell you but...Aizen obviously wants you to know.” Uryuu nods distractedly in response without really taking in what his master is saying. Instead he looks at the man who is both his father and his master's enemy. The white haired man stares back with a sad but determined expression on his face. He's not trying to deny he's part of the resistance and Uryuu frowns a little at the realisation. He doesn't seem bother by that accusation at all and yet... Uryuu loses his trail of thought for a brief moment when Ichigo-sama grabs his arm and starts practically dragging him out of the room but quickly recovers it. He's distantly aware that that his master is practically shouting at Aizen-sama as they leave but he's too dazed to really care. He can't shake the feeling that something isn't right about the situation; there's something vital missing from everything he's been told today.

Why would his father react so violently and deny their past so passionately but then pretty much admit his involvement with the resistance so calmly? It didn't make any sense!

He doesn't get to dwell on it any further as they reach Ichigo-sama's room again. He hadn't even realised they were heading there. He blinks in surprise when he's pushed roughly on the bed, Ichigo-sama's weight pressing down on top of him and effectively trapping him between his master's body and the mattress.

“M-master?” he whispers with a small stammer of confusion, looking up at the orange haired man. Ichigo-sama bites his bottom lip slightly before trailing his hand down Uryuu's covered chest.

“I can practically see your brain working, analysing everything you possibly can,” he murmurs before ripping Uryuu's shirt off roughly, the plain white buttons scattering across the mattress as they popped off the flimsy material. “I know it's hard but...stop, stop before you hurt yourself. These delusions you've been having are dangerous Uryuu. We think they're being caused by the resistance somehow but we're not sure and it's scaring me.”

“Scaring you?” the slave whispers. His eyes widen at the thought but at the same time he can't help but feel sceptical as Ichigo-sama starts stripping him of his trousers. Uryuu knows his master is well within his rights to do so and he prefers it when Uryuu is naked but it feels like the action is forced rather than done because Ichigo-sama wants to do it. Nevertheless his master continues to undress him, trailing gentle kisses up his neck before replying.

“I don't want to lose you.” There's a shred of honesty in Ichigo-sama's words but the way his master is actually trying to seduce him instead of using his usual method of pretty much ordering him to bend over puts Uryuu on edge.

“I'm forever yours Master. You won't lose me,” he says quietly, forcing himself to keep his doubts hidden and reaching up to remove the other man's shirt when prompted.

“No more lies – not even if Aizen orders it,” Ichigo-sama murmurs, pinning Uryuu's wrists to the bed once his task is complete. Uryuu stares up at him silently, watching his master's face with a blank expression. “I promise.” Uryuu resists the urge to frown and instead forces a small smile onto his face to please the man above him. He knows he can't let his doubt show but of two things two things he's absolutely certain – his master is a liar, and his master is hiding something from him which both lead him to the same conclusion.

He can't trust Ichigo-sama any more.


	5. Imperfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what was originally a oneshot has now turned into a monster of a fic in my head! It's actually insane! Although I have to admit this chapter was a little tedious to write in places. It's necessary for continue the plot though so...nevermind!

The next few days pass in the same routine as usual for Uryuu but he knows that, despite everything seeming the same, there are some things that are completely different. He's still chained to Ichigo-sama's bed everyday and his master still takes Uryuu's body every night but Uryuu no longer assumes that Ichigo-sama won't lie to him or keep his promises. He knows that his master probably only lied to protect him or at least he wants to believe that's the reason and yet...

Voices outside the bedroom door interrupt Uryuu from his thoughts and he looks up from the floor to listen in. Careful not to clink the chains securing him to the bed, he crawls forward as much as they'll allow so he can hear better. He knows he shouldn't be but he's been doing this ever since Aizen-sama revealed that they had lied to him. Uryuu doesn't want to admit even to himself the reason why he's spying on these conversations though; he doesn't want to feel guilty about trying to catch his master in another lie. There's been nothing along those lines so far but Uryuu can't help but think it's only a matter of time. The voices are still quiet when Uryuu reaches the chain's limit but he can just about make out what's being said.

“-annoying the hell out of me. I don't know why Aizen-sama doesn't just kill him.”

“Huh, Aizen-sama can be one nasty son of a bitch but he's also a genius. Killing the quincy's father when we've already got both him and his son on a leash wouldn't be a good move. Besides, the Ishida's have got a history with the shinigami because of their Quincy heritage. If he can spin it the right way I'm betting Aizen-sama will use that.”

“I guess but...” The voices fade away as the arrancar get further away from the door and Uryuu moves back to his original spot by the bed, leaning on the frame with a sigh. So Ichigo-sama has already lied to him more than once. Uryuu supposes he knew that anyway otherwise he wouldn't be listening in on arrancar in the corridor in the first place but it still hurts him to actually hear the evidence of his master's betrayal.

“Quincy...” he murmurs under his breath, testing the way it feels to say it. His master had told him that it was just word that he'd made up – a word with no meaning – but the arrancar used it as a way to refer to him so that couldn't be the case. It's significant somehow, Uryuu is sure of it, but he still doesn't know what it means. “I am a Quincy...” The phrase feels eerily familiar on his tongue and if Uryuu didn't know better he could swear he's said it before. He repeats it quietly and the familiarity intensifies to the point of being maddening but he can't work out why. It's almost like he knows what it means and why it's significant but he just can't _remember_. 

The sound of the bedroom door unlocking breaks him out of his thoughts with a jolt and he only just manages to scramble into his usual kneeling position as Ichigo-sama walks in. His master has an irritated expression on his face, suspicion clearly showing in his eyes when Uryuu trembles slightly under his gaze. The slave instantly tries to hide his guilt at spying on the conversations of passers-by and consoles himself with the knowledge that he wouldn't be doing it if Ichigo-sama hadn't lied to him in the fist place.

“I hope you've been behaving today,” his master says quietly. The words lack their usual warmth and for a fearful moment Uryuu wonders if he knows the truth. He dismisses the idea quickly; there's no real reason for Ichigo-sama to expect anything from him other than his usual obedience even with the recent revelations.

“Yes Ichigo-sama,” he lies calmly. There's a few seconds of silence between them before the elder man nods with a small smile.

“Good,” he says as he begins to unlock Uryuu from his restraints. “I expect you to continue behaving for the rest of the day too. I'm taking you to have a check up with Szayel today. Your delusions are becoming a bit too frequent for my liking and I'm worried about you.” In the past Uryuu would have been delighted to hear confirmation that Ichigo-sama cares enough to worry about him. Now, however, he feels slightly sceptical. His arms drop limply to his sides once their free of his chains and he stands up when Ichigo-sama prompts him. 

“I will do my best to behave,” he agrees quietly as his master walks over to the wardrobe and opens it, extracting an outfit similar to the one Uryuu wore for their meeting with Aizen-sama. He holds it out to Uryuu and the younger boy takes the clothes quickly and puts them on, heeding the silent order without a word. Ichigo-sama gives him a small smile of approval and closes the wardrobe doors as Uryuu pulls on the white trousers. The slave moves on to the shirt swiftly after but his master quickly slaps his hands away causing Uryuu to jump slightly in surprise but he drops his hands to his sides obediently with a barely noticeable frown. Ichigo-sama's smile widens and he moves closer to fasten the buttons of the shirt. It's an intimate situation and Uryuu knows it's his master's way of showing nothing between them has changed but the whole silent exchange feels like a farce. No matter what Ichigo-sama wants to believe, things are different between them now. Realistically how could they not be? Still he lets the older boy do as he wants. After all, he tells himself for what must be the millionth time, he's just a slave and he is there to serve. Ichigo-sama has the right to do whatever he wishes with him.

“Right, now you're decent let's get going then,” Ichigo-sama says suddenly breaking Uryuu out of his thoughts when he's finished buttoning the slave's shirt. Uryuu nods quickly with a small, forced smile and unconsciously relaxes when Ichigo-sama grins back and puts and arm around his waist as he leads the younger boy out of the room. He's certain now that even if Ichigo-sama was suspicious when he first arrived he isn't any more; this time the action feels more natural. They don't talk as they make their way to Szayelaporro-sama's lab and Uryuu is quite grateful for it. Although he is a little more comfortable walking through the corridors than he was when they met with Aizen-sama

the wide open space is still makes him feel tense. Particularly as it usually doesn't seem to bode well for him. After all, the last time he left Ichigo-sama's room is what is causing all these problems now.

They eventually reach the eighth Espada's lab and Ichigo-sama doesn't even bother to knock before opening it and pulling Uryuu through into the room. A cold shiver passes down Uryuu's spine and he stumbles slightly, Ichigo-sama's hold preventing him from falling down properly. He always feels a horrible sense of foreboding every time he's been brought here; it's only been once or twice before but Uryuu can't forget the way the whole place makes his skin crawl. It's almost as if his skin is having delusions of it's own. Memories of being cut, torn and maimed in cruel and vicious ways. A flash of familiar pink catches Uryuu's eye and follows the colour instantly looking for the lab's owner. Szayelaporro-sama was, until recently, the only Esapda Uryuu could comfortably say he recognised, having been examined by him a few times before and although he didn't particularly like the man he was more at ease in the lab when he knew he was nearby.

“Ah, Kurosaki-sama. I see you brought your pet. Is he being troubled by those visions again?” Szayelaporro-sama says in greeting. There's a smile on his face but it looks more like a grimace and Uryuu notices that the scientist has a few fading but still nasty looking bruises on his left cheek and eye. The slave can't help but wonder who did it although, judging by what his master and Grimmjow had spoken about before their meeting with Aizen-sama he wouldn't be surprised if it was one of them. Szayelaporro-sama is the only Espada Uryuu knows of that has pink hair. Although he supposes his knowledge of such things is rather limited.

“We both know that I wouldn't I need to bring him here if he wasn't,” Ichigo-sama snaps back, letting go of Uryuu's waist. He doesn't want to admit it but the lack of contact makes Uryuu tremble a little. He knows his master won't let anything happen to him but the touch had made him more comfortable. Szayelaporro-sama lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes.

“Fine, I'll run some tests but I'm sure the results will be the same as the last time.”  Ichigo-sama doesn't say anything in response but ushers Uryuu forward when Szayelaporro-sama gestures for the slave to come closer. Uryuu obeys reluctantly. It's true that he wants to know the truth behind his delusions and he prefer not to be plagued by them but he would rather not be pulled around by the scientist Espada. Ichigo-sama is the only who has actually touched him in any way for a very long time and he would rather keep it that way. Particularly as his master tends to be very possessive over him as well. Unfortunately he knows that neither he nor his master can get everything they want all the time. He makes sure to keep this in mind as Szayelaporro-sama proceeds to do various tests on him and strap him into various machines to measure things like what parts of his brain are active in response to particular images. Ichigo-sama is watching closely from a chair a little way away so he tries to relax a bit more.

Uryuu's in the middle of the image test when he he starts feeling dizzy; the way he always does just before a delusion, but he fights it off stubbornly. The whole point of being here is to learn how to prevent these things from occurring in the first place; having one now would be a bit of an insult to Szayelaporro-sama's abilities. His efforts are in vain though but Uryuu can't say he's very surprised – he's never been able to resist falling into a delusion before anyway. 

_ *'Delusion'* _

_ He's standing opposite Ichigo-sama in an unfamiliar corridor and his master seems to be staring him down even though he isn't really looking the other boy's way. For once his delusional self doesn't seem to be wearing his usual white and blue uniform but a shirt and trousers instead and Ichigo-sama is also in the same attire. A girl is standing next to the orange haired boy and Uryuu has to take a second look when he realises exactly who it is. Rukia Kuchiki – one of Ichigo-sama's hated enemies – and yet they don't appear to hate each other. In fact they seem like...allies? Uryuu realises that his master is speaking and forces himself to focus on the delusional situation even though he knows he doesn't really have to.  _

“ _ **So tell me, who or what are you?”**_ _ Ichigo-sama all but snarls at him and the real Uryuu flinches at his tone as his imitative self replies scornfully. _

“ _ **Uryu Ishida.**_ _** I'm a Quincy.” ** _ _ The strange but familiar word automatically grabs Uryuu's interest and he suddenly finds himself listening intently as his body moves to fully face Ichigo-sama and continues speaking. _ _** “Soul Reapers are my enemies.” ** _

“ _ **Just what do you mean?”**_ _ Ichigo-sama doesn't sound impressed and his tone is slightly threatening but internally Uryuu can't help but be a little awed by his delusional self's bravery. (Or perhaps it's stupidity he isn't sure.) He couldn't imagine actually standing up to Ichigo-sama in real life. The very idea is completely laughable.  _

“ _ **Is that too complicated for you?**_ _ ** I'll tell you again, slowly this time.”  ** _ _ Yes, Uryuu thinks to himself as he hears the contempt in his own words, this him is a complete and utter fool speaking to his master in such a condescending tone. Does he not know how important Ichigo-sama is? _ _ ** “Ichigo Kurosaki...  ** _ _ you _ _ ** are my enemy!”  ** _

_ *'Delusion' Ends* _

Coming out of the vision is more jarring than usual as Uryuu struggles to fully process the last thing the delusional version of him said. He's briefly aware of Ichigo-sama shouting furiously and the sound of something smashing but he's too caught up in his thoughts to care, even as he's pulled out from the machine and hugged tightly to his master's chest. It's all becoming clearer to him now as much as he would love to deny it; the mystery of the word Quincy, Ichigo-sama's lies and his father's denial of the past his master had told him but admittance of being part of the resistance. These images aren't just random hallucinations of his over-active imagination; they have a meaning, a purpose of some kind that Uryuu has to find out and that Ichigo-sama has made clear he wants to hide from him.

Only now Uryuu isn't going to blindly accept his master's honey-coated words any more. Those naïve days are over. He may be a slave who is bound by duty to obey Ichigo-sama's orders and serve him as he sees fit but he isn't going to let his master lie and manipulate him so easily any more. Uryuu wants to know the truth and, although he knows he can't let Ichigo-sama find out his intentions, he's going to get it.

 


	6. Cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoy this chapter despite it's, for want of a better term, fillerishness. Things should be hotting up in the next few chapters though.

_ 2 months later... _

Despite their success in gradually beating down the resistance's moral; both through vicious assaults and capturing first Uryuu, then Ryuuken and, most recently, Orihime, Ichigo  can't help but feel a little on edge at the moment. He knows he's being ridiculous and their victory over the Soul Society and its pathetic resistance is pretty much assured. Aizen has already made it very clear that the Hōgyoku is almost ready and that soon they would make their final attack but something about it all is making it impossible for Ichigo to relax. He doesn't exactly know what it is – he just knows it's bugging him. Plus Uryuu, although he still seems obedient and devoted enough, keeps saying strange things that hint he has a few memories Ichigo is sure the Quincy should have completely forgotten. It's nothing serious, and Ichigo is sure Uryuu isn't even aware of what he's saying, but nevertheless it makes him rather nervous. 

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo drags himself out of his thoughts with a shake of his head. It's no use dwelling on things he can't do anything about, particularly when it's probably nothing to worry about in the first place. He quickly glances around the corridor he's in to get his bearings, a cruel smile lighting up his face when he realises just where he's wandered to whilst he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. He had intended to go straight back to his and Uryuu's room but now he has a much better idea. After all it's been a while since he's seen Orihime and he expects that she's just dying to see him after how long it's been since they last saw each other. Despite what everyone seems to believe he'd never truly been oblivious to the way she used to look at him but, at the time, he hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings because they had been  _ friends.  _ Now, however, he doesn't have to skirt around the issue and can say whatever the hell he wants. The smirk on his lips widens a little as he makes his way over to her cell, unlocking it with a wave of his hand before stepping inside. She's sitting by the window when he walks in, staring out at the dark and deary sky of Hueco Mundo, and Ichigo knows that she must think he's someone else because there's no way she wouldn't react to his presence if she knew.

“I suppose you don't many visitors locked up in here,” he says mockingly, not bothering with a proper greeting as he looks around the cell. It's not bad considering Orihime is a prisoner but it is bare and impersonal – completely unlike the girl herself. At the sound of his voice Orihime turns around quickly and Ichigo has to force back a laugh at the look of confusion and hurt that she gives him when she realises who her visitor is.

“Kurosaki-kun?” Her voice is a little shaky and Ichigo can't say he blames her for being nervous. After all, it's common knowledge that he's the one who tricked Uryuu into being captured. Although he's also pretty sure the resistance don't know quite what the extent of Uryuu's captivity entails.

“Hello Inoue-san,” he replies distantly, hiding his amusement by adopting a neutral tone. It seems to make her relax a little and he can't help but feel scornful of her foolishness. She knows what he has done and yet she feels as though she can relax around him? He briefly wonders if she's idiotic enough to have tricked herself into believing he's her knight in shining armour and that his behaviour over the past months is all a clever act. It wouldn't be all that surprising considering some of the absurd ideas she came up with in the past.

“I wasn't expecting you to visit me Kurosaki-kun,” she says after a long moment of silence and a slow smirk automatically pulls at Ichigo's lips that he struggles to force down.

“Of course I've come,” he tells her charmingly, walking towards her casually. Orihime barely tenses at the action and he only just manages to hide his annoyance that she still trusts him to some extent. He's not sure why it bothers him that much but he can't help that it does. “We're friends aren't we? At least, we were not too long ago.”

“Friends?” Orihime repeats with a shy smile. “Yes...well, we were until-” She cuts herself of with a small sigh before trying again. “We were friends until you chose to leave us for this place.”

“Hmm, that's true,” Ichigo agrees easily. “But I think that it's for the best.”

“Is it really?” she asks hesitantly. Ichigo frowns slightly at her but she seems to gain confidence from his expression, carrying on swiftly. “Can't you see that Aizen what is attempting to do is wrong? Don't you know what he's planning? He's going to kill hundreds of innocent people and destroy so much just for more power and he doesn't care at all! You used to care about things like that Kurosaki-kun. That's the reason why you became a Soul Reaper in the first place – to protect people!”

“So what if it was?” he says nonchalantly, curious to her what she is going to say despite knowing it will have no impact whatsoever on his choice. There's only one person he would ever think of changing his goals for and that person certainly isn't the girl in front of him. No, that person is safely chained to his bed and waiting for him right now.

“Then come back to us and help us carry on what you started,” Orihime replies, desperately grabbing one of his hands, and Ichigo can tell she truly believes that she's actually getting somewhere with her little speech. “We need you Kurosaki-kun so please, please wake up from whatever spell you're under and help us before it's too late!” There's another silence between them, this time longer than before, as Ichigo briefly pretends to think about her words. Orihime doesn't let go of his hand as he does and he can feel her tense up when he breaks the quiet with a cold, mocking laugh. 

“Did you really think that it would be that easy to change my mind?” he asks darkly, his eyes narrowing when she dares to meet his gaze with he own. Orihime quickly tries to remove her hand from his but he grabs it in a crushing grip before she can get away, twisting her wrist painfully. “You thought you could make a pretty little speech like that and I would suddenly turn into Prince Charming and save the little princess from her lonely prison?” 

“K-Kurosa-,” Orihime starts to stammer but Ichigo cuts across her swiftly.

“Huh, I bet you really believed it would work. Didn't anyone ever tell you that real life isn't like it is in fairytales?” he sneers as she tries to pull out of his grip. He tightens his hold at her useless attempts to free herself, smirking at the small whimper it causes. “I would have thought your brother becoming a hollow would've made that clear enough.” At the mention of her elder sibling Orihime stiffens and Ichigo mentally pats himself on the back for that extra bit of cruelty. He knows he's being a bit excessive but he also doesn't care too much. He's been desperate to blow off some steam for a while now and if it also means getting at least one member of the resistance off his back then he's all for it.

“Why are you being so cruel?” she whispers and Ichigo rolls his eyes at the question.

“I don't really need to explain myself to you,” he tells her scornfully, pushing her away and letting go of her wrist. She cradles it to her chest as soon as it's out of his grip, glaring at him. Even if he hadn't known her before now Ichigo would have been able to tell she had rarely, if ever, used such an expression before; the glare was weak despite the anger he had no doubt was behind it.

“What have you done to Ishida-kun? I know you have him,” she says coldly. It's not a tone that Ichigo has heard her use before and he's mildly surprised by it as she continues. “We told him not to meet with you alone that day but he insisted that he had to. We haven't seen him since.”

“That doesn't mean I have him,” Ichigo replies mockingly. “I'm hurt you would even think it was me.”

“Don't lie to me Kurosaki,” she snaps and Ichigo blinks at the clear lack of honorific as he realises she's serious. It's almost as if her whole demeanour changes as well; she no longer seems scared of him any more but he knows that Orihime always did seem to have more courage when it came to protecting her friends.

“Fine, I admit it,” he says with a nasty smirk. “I have him. Good luck if you and your friends want to try and save him though. I've turned poor little Uryuu into my obedient little pet. He wouldn't want to go with you even if you did mange to get to him.” They stare each other down for a moment after his revelation and Ichigo doesn't bother to force back his laugher this time. His amusement is brought to an abrupt halt when Orihime crosses the room suddenly and slaps him, her palm hitting his cheek with a resounding crack. He automatically grabs her both her arms before she can retreat again and pulls her forward so they're practically nose to nose. An insane grin lights up his face when she flinches backwards.

“Still think you're in love with me Inoue-san?” he practically snarls, forcing his lips onto hers for extra emphasis before pushing her away roughly. His grin widens when she fails to get her balance and lands painfully on the floor. She glares up at him but Ichigo can see the hurt in her eyes at his vicious words. 

“I could never love anyone so cruel,” she replies quietly and Ichigo lets out an amused snort before turning his back on her and making his way to the door. He thinks about turning back to retort but dismisses the idea swiftly as he unlocks the door. He's had enough fun with Orihime for now, he thinks as he lets himself out, he could always come back an torment her another day. He's just about to lock the door when a small noise from behind him makes him glance over his shoulder. Ulquiorra stares back at him as he does and Ichigo gives him a small smile, stepping away from the door with an exaggerated gesture for the Espada to go through, expecting no reaction but obedience from the stoic man. Without any hesitation Ulquiorra steps through the door but Ichigo can't help but notice that the usually emotionless Espada looks almost annoyed at his presence. He frowns slightly at the thought before shrugging his shoulders and turning away to head back to his own room. After all, his pretty little Quincy is waiting for him.

 


End file.
